Bring Me To Life SasoDei
by Nychta
Summary: Somethin's wrong with Sasori, and Deidara can tell. But Sasori is an intensly private person, and he doesn't want the brat intefering in his work. SasoDei, Yaoi, Angst, Oneshot, Songfic.


**hey peoples, it's Nychta!**

**this is my first sonfic, first oneshot, and first lime, so don't go easy on me.**

**if I'm doing something wrong, I need to know.**

**anyways, this is dedicated to an epic person; my twinnie from outer space, AkumaNoDanna. I love you girl! Have an angsty SasoDei oneshot . . . I resisted the urge to make this DeiSaso just for you!**

**Happy birthday!**

* * *

><p><em>How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?<em>

Deidara the door, almost dancing into my room and swinging himself down onto my bed.

"Danna," he tossed is olden hair out of his face, and I realised that he wasn't wearing his scope. Not that I usually notice things like that. Of course not.

"Danna, I want to go outside with you. I'm _boored_." He dragged the last word out, swinging his legs up, and watching them intently as their shadows made patterns on the beige ceiling. He turned his attention away from his dainty sock clad feet for a second, his stunning blue gaze shocking against my own amber one.

I turned away quickly, and hunched over my work desk.

"I'm working, brat. Leave me alone." I didn't want anyone's company at that moment, least of all Deidara's.

"What's wrong, danna?" he asked, in that deep voice of his, the one I had become addicted to.

"I'm not going out."

_Leading you down into my core,_

"But, but, but . . . daaa-naaa . . ." he whined, and I'm sure that if I had turned around, there would have been a pink pout on his perfect lips.

"You look miserable."

It was a shock, straight to the heart.

Or perhaps a kick in the groin.

That was why I didn't like being around my blond partner.

_Where I've become so numb._

He knew me too well.

"I'm not miserable, brat. Leave me alone." I didn't dare look at him.

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,_

"You are, danna. Don't deny it. I know you." And that was what scared me.

I could admit to myself that this day meant something to me, but I didn't want other people intruding on my times of private reflection.

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

"I know what happened, Sasori no danna." The use of Deidara's whole title form me made me know he was serious. He hardly ever used the whole thing.

I didn't react, though.

I sat in my chair, hunched over my desk, memories playing in a loop around my head.

"you know, the same thing happened to me."

I bowed my head, and turned my chair.

_(wake me up) wake me up inside_

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT, BRAT?" I knew my eyes were more expressive than ever, and I knew that my bottom lip was trembling as I fought back scalding tears.

I didn't like the feeling of the warm, salty drops gliding over wooden skin.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" my voice cracked.

Deidara wasn't the only person too ask how I was going that day, and I was tired of it.

_Wake me up and say (save me)_

"I . . . I . . ." Deidara stuttered. "I found it in the Suna library, when I was away on my last mission."

If my face had been able to turn white it would have, but the wooden quality made it impossible. I bowed my head, partly in acceptance, partly in humiliation. The Suna library told no lies.

I swivelled my chair around again, and looked down at the worn surface that was my desk.

"so . . . you know." My voice was soft, and the sorrow I had been working so hard to keep concealed worked its way into my usual monotone.

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

Deidara walked over to my cluttered table and slammed a fist on the old wood, making design papers and already broken and useless sheets of balsa wood go flying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the way he was standing was as physically aggressive as I had ever seen the blond, but his words were heartbreakingly quiet.

"I . . ." shaking my head, I tried again. "I couldn't tell you." I paused to look up into his piercing blue eyes that were filled with a mixture of sadness and hurt.

". . . Deidara."

_Bid my blood to run_

Just saying his name was too much.

He was my partner in a high fatality rate job, and he was obsessed with bombs. He was my complete reverse, right down to the colours of our hair. Attachment was not an option.

"I couldn't tell you." It was a softly spoken admission. I could tell, even in the silence, even though my eyes were studying the grain of my desk like it was the most fascinating thing ever, that the look on his face was one of almost compassion, tainted with a hint of worry.

"You could have . . . I'm-" he was cut off by my fist slamming into the almost completed puppet in front of me. I should have felt blades tearing into soft skin, and the pressure of the hardwood that I had just broken, but instead I felt nothing.

_Before I come undone_

"Brat. You don't understand. Even if it happened to you, it wasn't . . ." I looked down at my unscathed hand, hating myself for not feeling the pain.

"this bad." I was sure the sorrow in my eyes showed through. I looked up at my plain ceiling that I had half a mind to paint, just so I had something interesting to look at when I was feeling so sad that I had to tilt my head backwards, a reflexive motion from when I could cry.

_(save me) save me from the nothing I've become_

It hurt so much more to feel the burn of the tears, just behind my eyes, than it ever felt to let it all out.

To sob out the pain and the fear, to cry about everything, and nothing, to weep, bemoaning my pathetic existence.

"Danna . . ." Deidara's voice was soft.

"I can't feel, you know." I told him in a flat voice. "I'm stuck in this body with only my anger and fear for company. Do you know how that feels, _brat?_" I spat the last word out, trying to make him understand.

"Danna." Deidara's choked voice repeated, and he reached a hand out, caressing my cheek. It was muted, but I could smell him, lemongrass and sun, and I could feel that touch trail down my neck, as he began to break my barriers, to make me feel.

It almost hurt, and the tiny sensations were driving me mad.

_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me_

He started to withdraw his supple hand, but I wouldn't let him.

"Brat." I spoke softly, and drew his gentle fingers back to my cheek. "If we do this . . ." I knew I was jumping too far ahead, but I needed to make it clear. So I drew in a deep breath, and met Deidara's deep blue eyes, that always made me feel like I was flying.

"If we do this . . . you can't just leave me." my face had twisted into a grimace of remembered pain. Deidara knew exactly what he was getting into, but for all I knew Hidan, or someone equally unsavoury, had put him up to it.

I just couldn't bring myself to care.

Deidara's skin felt so nice against mine, even if I knew it was only an echo of the sensation I would feel if I were fully human.

"You'd let me do this, danna? Even . . ." I turned my head up to his blond one, and his breath wafted into my eyes.

"Even if I need the pain?" it was quiet, quieter than I had ever heard Deidara speak. I decided, for once, that I would let my unfeeling body answer for me.

_Breathe into me and make me real,_

The taste of Deidara exploded in my mouth like sherbet, one of the few things tastes that I could remember from when I could taste properly.

He tasted sweet, and tangy, and earthy, and _perfect._

He licked at my parted lips, and I wished that I could really, _really _taste him, to feel the sweat that I could see rolling off his forehead, the dampness of kiss, the way his hands were so gentle at my sides.

And then suddenly. . .

_Bring me to life_

_**I could.**_

_(wake me up) wake me up inside_

His taste . . . oh god, I was right when I said it reminded me of sherbet.

It was sugar and passion fruit and raspberries and nectarines, a summer's day contained in his mouth. And then there were hints of tomatoes and apple, the slightest tinge of bamboo shoots and lemongrass, warm earth to lie down upon when the day got too hot.

His hands traced down to the base of my back, where his fingers traced patterns and pictures lightly on my wooden flesh. I shuddered in his arms, and reached my arms around his neck.

"I would be more than happy to give you the pain, Deidara." My voice was a breathy husk, and I could tell that my eyes were smouldering in desire by the shocked look on Deidara's face.

I smirked gently, and closed my eyes, running my tongue over his teeth, tasting him, feeing his moan in the back of his throat.

"th-that's good . . ."

And, just as suddenly as before, Deidara's sweet taste began to fade on my tongue.

But I wouldn't let it go.

_(can't wake up) wake me up and say (save me)_

I attacked his mouth, nipping his bottom teeth, licking the roof of his mouth, exploring to my heart's content.

I hung onto him like he was my life line and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster.

He gasped into my mouth as I slipped my hand under his thin cotton top, worn because it was so much more comfortable than mesh shirts were.

Deidara broke the kiss, and tossed his head backwards.

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

"Danna," he moaned, gasping as my wooden hands ran against his skin.

I shifted in my seat, and ran my fingernails against the intoxicating, velvety, sweet tasting skin that was so eager for my touch. Chuckling darkly, I pulled Deidara's head back down to my own.

_Bid my blood to run_

"God, danna, un!" he moaned out, his old speech habit that was either utterly irresistible or utterly annoying coming back. "Touch me," he closed his eyes, and brought his lips back down to mine, and his taste of sweet lemongrass was making me high.

I trailed my hands further down, teasing around the edge of his boxers, before tracing them even further down, around his hips. I could tell from his moans that this was driving him crazy.

_Before I come undone (save me)_

"**Danna!"** Deidara all but shouted, grabbing one of my cold hands and attempting to pull it further down, to the place he knew would make him feel oh so wonderful. "Stop teasing me!" he sounded like he was going to cry any second. My little, overly sensitive brat . . .

Normally, I would have teased, and drawn it out as long as possible, getting as much satisfaction as possible out of the moans of my partner.

But Deidara knew what was under the heavy cloak that I wore. He knew, and yet he was still here, moaning for me to touch him more, harder, _there._

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

So I did.

I touched him, I drove him mad, I made him scream my name.

I danced my fingers up and down the flesh of his hot cock, teasing at the slit, tracing the veins that pulsed in time with his heart beat.

Deidara had long ago collapsed onto the cold surface of my work table, not minding the bits of destroyed puppets that were undoubtedly sticking into his skin.

I leaned forward, licking around the head of his cock, enjoying the thrashing and the moans that my mouth brought about. I sucked the whole head of his pulsating dick into my mouth, wet slurping sounds echoing around the room, as my head bobbed up and down, up and down.

Deidara was crying out now, screaming for more, for less, for me to stop, for me to never stop.

And then the world stopped.

Deidara came, his hot cum pulsing down my throat, across my face, and painting a lewd picture in the vivid red of my hair

_Bring me to life . . . _

_**DANNA! I MISS YOU COME BACK! DANNA, I LOVE YOU, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!**_

_Deidara . . . I love you too . . ._

**My name is Uchiha Sasuke.**

_**Art is fleeting! Transient!**_

_Brat . . ._

_**Danna . . .**_

_Deidara, I'll see you soon_

* * *

><p><strong>soooo...<strong>

**not as detailed as I would have liked, but I wrote this in about half an hour. I also know that this isn't the complete song, but I thought that that was about enough.**

**do you like it?**

**review, please, because otherwise I'LL KILL ITACHI *presses kunai to his throat***

**and for all you Itachi haters . . . *presses kunai to GAARA'S throat.**

**ehehehehe**

**Nychta is OUT**

**Night night!**


End file.
